Lockdown
by Niagara14301
Summary: When a group of dangerous criminals escape from the prison in Cinnibar City, Sofia and Lucinda are among those called in to help round them up. By Niagara14301 and jakevoronkov1.


Lockdown - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Lockdown**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set between "New Beginnings" and "A Night at Saint Trinian's". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only suggesting the idea that led to this story, but for also helping write this story.

**At Scarlet's castle in Cinnibar City**

The Scarlet Warrior was going out to her castle gardens with her long golden locks flowing in the breeze as she looked to the tree ahead of her.

"I've been looking for you" Scarlet said to a man standing there.

The man leaning on the tree had a white shirt buttoned up to the top as well as an orange vest with a design pattern similar to the back of a playing card. He had blue pants and black cowboy boots with one kicked against the tree. Over his vest he wore a dark blue jacket unzipped with the red-colored back of it flowing in the breeze. He also wore a black leather cowboy hat with an ace of spades card tucked inside the belt of his hat. He was flipping a card between his fingers as he smiled at her.

"I'm a man of my word, Princess" the man said in a gruff cowboy accent.

"I know. Isn't that the point of card sharks like you, Twisted Fate?" Scarlet asked, hand on her hip.

He then held out a flash drive in his hand.

"The escaped criminals files are all in this flash drive. And for a bonus, here's a new little play toy for you". He then tossed Scarlet a small package. Scarlet unwrapped it to find a deck of cards inside.

"A deck of cards?" Scarlet asked.

"A magic deck of cards" Twisted Fate answered. "Every criminal underestimates how dangerous something as simple as a game of cards can be".

"Thank you" Scarlet smiled. Scarlet then took a sack out of her pouch and tossed it to him. "Here are those 500 gold pieces I promised you".

"Until we meet again. Stay beautiful" Twisted Fate smiled as he tipped his hat to Scarlet before she nodded and walked away. Twisted Fate then teleported away in a flash of white light.

**Arriving at Cinnibar City**

A seventeen-year-old Sofia, and a seventeen-year-old Lucinda, approached Cinnibar City on their brooms. Cinnibar City was the capitol city of the Kingdom of Cinnibar, which was ruled by the Scarlet Warrior.

As Sofia and Lucinda landed their brooms at the entrance to the city, an armed woman approached them.

"Identify yourselves, and state your business" the armed woman directed Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia took out a piece of paper, and handed it to the armed woman. The armed woman then read the note.

"My apologies, Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda" the armed woman responded. "I am Caitlyn, Sheriff of Cinnibar City. I take it your aware of the current situation?"

"Yes" Sofia answered. "There are some very dangerous prisoners loose in the city, and the city is on lockdown as a result. Scarlet called in Lucinda and I to help round them up".

"If you'll wait here, I'll send for somebody to escort you to Scarlet's castle" Caitlyn started. "The two of you are aware that this is a technically advanced city?".

"Yes" Lucinda answered with a smile. "This isn't the first time Sofia and I have seen technically advanced places. When you travel around with The Doctor, you see some pretty amazing stuff".

"Lucinda and I are acquainted with advanced technology" Sofia added as she and Lucinda reached into their purses. "We use such technology ourselves" Sofia continued as she and Lucinda showed Caitlyn their Sonic Screwdrivers.

"Ah!" Caitlyn exclaimed, impressed. "This should be like old home week to you, then".

**In Scarlet's lab**

In Scarlet's castle in Cinnibar City, Scarlet was busy in her high tech laboratory.

"Purified flakes from the first snow" Scarlet said as she added them to her cauldron. "A sprinkle of weasel furs. A pinch of golden pixie dust".

At that moment, Zarina, the Pirate Fairy, flew in through the window and handed Scarlet a vial of golden pixie dust, and then bowed before Scarlet.

"Wow" Zarina said, amazed. "You're starting to sound like a sorceress".

"Zarina, I _am_ a sorceress" Scarlet remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Here's that pinch of light" Zarina said as she tossed some golden pixie dust over herself and changed her fairy talent to light fairy. Zarina then moved the sunlight over to Scarlet's cauldron and as soon as it was enough, Zarina moved it back.

"Thank you, my pixie dust alchemist" Scarlet smiled. "Now what do your teammates have to report?"

"Rosetta says the gardens are clear, Vidia says that the coliseum is clear, and Fawn says that the villages are secure" Zarina reported. "The only activity really going on is Tink messing around with one the transport trams. You know Tink - always wanting to see how things work".

Then I guess it's time we go have a talk with our little tinker friend" Scarlet remarked. Scarlet then turned off the burner for the cauldron, closed her eyes and transformed into her fairy form, which consisted of her regular warrior outfit in a plant-like rose petal form, just to match those of her fairy friends who were part of her team. At the same time, fairy wings appeared on Scarlet's back, and Scarlet shrunk down to Zarina's size.

"Let's go" Scarlet said to Zarina. Scarlet and Zarina then flew out the window.

**Going to the castle**

In a transport tram, Sofia, Lucinda, and two guards were traveling to Scarlet's castle. Also in the transport tram was Scarlet's little sister, Ariana.

As the transport tram took the five to Scarlet's castle, Ariana pointed out to Sofia and Lucinda some sights of interest.

"This is the Cinnibar Coliseum" Ariana pointed out. "There used to be tons of non-stop fighting in the kingdom. So Scarlet decreed that all arguments had to be settled here, in front of a public audience".

As the transport tram went by another building, Ariana pointed it out.

"Here is Scarlet's favorite restaurant owned by, her favorite cook in the multi-verse, Tiana" Ariana started. "She and the other members of the Council of Princesses always hang out here whenever possible".

As the transport tram went along it's way, Sofia turned to Ariana.

"So, what can you tell Lucinda and I about the criminals who have escaped?" Sofia inquired.

"Our prison is a repository for some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe" Ariana started. "You and Lucinda have been brought in not only for your fighting skill, but also because, since you've traveled with The Doctor, you have knowledge about the species that two of our criminals belong to".

"What do we need to know, Ariana?" Lucinda asked, a bit concerned.

"One of the escaped criminals is a Sontaran warrior" Ariana started. "Another of the escaped criminals is a Cyberman".

"What?!" Sofia and Lucinda gasped.

"How did Scarlet manage to incarcerate a Sontaran and a Cyberman?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Scarlet has an agreement with the Shadow Proclamation" Ariana said. "In return for the Shadow Proclamation offering assistance to Scarlet every so often, Scarlet houses dangerous galactic criminals in a high tech prison. Cinnibar, and Earth, are in an out of the way location, so the Shadow Proclamation decided this would be a good place for such a prison".

"Interesting" Lucinda commented, not being sure if she liked the idea of such a prison existing on Earth.

"I suppose it could be worse" Sofia pointed out. "We could be dealing with a Dalek … or Daleks".

**At Scarlet's castle**

In a few minutes, the transport tram stopped in a station under Scarlet's castle. Ariana, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off of the transport tram, walked through a security checkpoint, and entered Scarlet's castle. Ariana then showed Sofia and Lucinda to a sitting room.

"We're waiting for others who have been summoned to arrive" Ariana said to Sofia and Lucinda. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll have some refreshments brought in".

As Ariana stepped out of the sitting room, Sofia and Lucinda sat down. In a few minutes, as Sofia and Lucinda were talking among themselves, a bright flash of light filled the room, and a tall man wearing a long blue military coat appeared. Sofia and Lucinda smiled upon seeing the man.

"Well, well, well" Sofia smiled. "Nice to see you again, Jack".

The man was Captain Jack Harkness from early 21st Century Earth. Sofia and Lucinda knew him from one of their trips with The Doctor.

"I see you managed to fix your wrist device" Lucinda smiled at Jack.

"It was just a matter of finding a new teleport code that would work" Jack replied with a smile. "Do me a favor, ladies? Don't tell The Doctor I got this to work again".

"Your secret is safe with us, Jack" Sofia reassured him. "Your not the only one now with a small time traveling device".

Sofia and Lucinda then each pulled out a silver pocket watch sized device with a "V" stamped on the covers.

"The two of you are ... Voyagers?! The Voyager program was the precursor of the Time Agency" Jack exclaimed.

"We've been Voyagers for about six months now" Lucinda said.

"But those are silver Omni's, not your run of the mill gold Omni's" Jack observed. "The two of you are a bit young to be supervisors".

"We're just below supervisor status, but above regular Voyager status" Sofia explained. "We're known as Guardian Voyagers, a special breed of Voyagers who are embedded in various time zones. We can travel through time as regular Voyagers do, but our job is be first responders as it were, fixing problems in our time zones as they crop up".

"The Guardian Voyager project is a new division of Voyager Command" Lucinda added. "The Guardian Voyager project was created by a now adult Jeffrey Jones who is a high ranking Voyager supervisor. In fact, it was Jeffrey who hand picked Sofia and I to be part of the project, because of our time traveling experience with The Doctor".

At that point, a male servant walked in with some refreshments. As Sofia, Lucinda, and Jack enjoyed the refreshments, Scarlet, back in human form, walked in.

"It's good to have the three of you here" Scarlet smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Jack. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the meeting room where the others are waiting".

**Gathering in the meeting room**

As Scarlet walked Sofia, Lucinda, and Jack into the meeting room, Sofia and Lucinda immediately noticed those who were already there – Mulan, Merida, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The four women already there were legends in their own right.

Scarlet had everybody sit down.

"Mulan, Merida, Anna, and Elsa" Scarlet started, "you already know Sofia and Lucinda. And this is Captain Jack Harkness, a good friend of mine. Meanwhile, I have two others to introduce to all of you".

Scarlet motioned one of the two to come into the room – a young woman wearing a toga.

"This is Princess Drusilla from Paradise Island" Scarlet said. "Drusilla is an Amazon, and is very powerful. Drusilla is better known as Wonder Girl, the younger sister of Wonder Woman".

Scarlet then motioned the other to come into the room – a Japanese teen girl wearing a flowing kimono, and armed with a samurai sword.

"Takara?!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed with a mix of surprise and joy.

"This is Princess Takara from the Kingdom of Kantō" Scarlet said. "Like Sofia and Lucinda, Takara attends Royal Prep. Takara is very skilled in using a samurai sword and martial arts, and I've been helping her to fine tune her skills over the past year".

Scarlet motioned Drusilla and Takara to sit down, then continued.

"The situation is as follows" Scarlet started. "Some very dangerous criminals have escaped from the Cinnibar City high tech prison, and we need to get them back, dead or alive. Please direct your attention to the screen".

Scarlet then activated a remote control, and started a presentation on a viewscreen on the wall.

"One of our escaped criminals is an alien man from a species knows as the Wraith" Scarlet pointed out. "The Wraith are a species which is a blending of humans and alien insects. A Wraith feeds by sucking your life out through slits in his or her hands, so don't let this one touch you. The Wraith have speed on their side, but they can be taken down".

Scarlet changed the picture on the viewscreen.

"This escaped criminal may look like a funny clown, but he's far from funny" Scarlet said. "He comes from an alien species known as the Killer Klowns. The Killer Klowns capture people, then suck their blood in order to feed. This Killer Klown has a very powerful punch, which has been known to kill people, so be careful around this one. He, like his species, has a weak point – his red nose. Strike the nose, and he will go down".

Scarlet again changed the picture on the viewscreen.

"This charming green creature is known as a Sleestak" Scarlet announced. "He is a combination of reptilian and insectoid creatures. Intelligence wise, he's not too bright. However, he's quite strong and ruthless, which makes for a dangerous combination. He also has a secondary set of jaws that he uses when attacking".

Scarlet then changed to another picture.

"This is a Sontaran warrior" Scarlet started. "He comes from a warrior species, and is very strong. His only weak spot is the probic vent on the back of his neck. Hit him anyplace else and it will have no effect".

Scarlet then produced another picture on the viewscreen.

"This is a Cyberman" Scarlet said. "He come from a species of humanoid cyborgs. The only organic component of a Cyberman is his brain. The rest of the body is robotic. A typical Cyberman has super strength, electrified hands, a laser weapon on his wrist, and the ability to control electronics. This Cyberman has had his electrified hands and laser weapon deactivated, but he's still a dangerous customer because of his super strength".

Scarlet then put another picture on the viewscreen.

"Our last escaped criminal is Jacques von Hämsterviel" Scarlet pointed out. "As you can see, he's an alien who looks like a large hamster. He is actually an evil genius who we've been told planned the escape. He's not strong strength wise, but his high intelligence will mean he will make it hard for us to capture him".

Scarlet then turned off the viewscreen.

"We have scouts keeping a lookout through the city" Scarlet informed those who were gathered. "Once we spot any of the escaped prisoners, we will go into action".

**A few hours later**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Jack walked through a back alley area of Cinnibar City.

"According to the information that Scarlet received, that Sontaran is around here someplace" Lucinda reported.

"And how are we suppose to handle a Sontaran?" Jack inquired. "Their big, strong, and very nasty. Not the kind of person you just walk up to and say _excuse me, please – could you cease and desist?"._

"Well, Lucy and I were kinda hoping you would flush him out" Sofia said to Jack.

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Well, for starters, you can't die" Sofia pointed out. "Even if he does manage to take you out, you'll come back to life in about a minute. Plus, I know you like a challenge".

"Good point" Jack admitted.

"While your keeping the Sontaran busy, Sof and I can pop behind him, and fire a shot from our wands into his probic vent" Lucinda added.

At that moment, Sofia, Lucinda, and Jack heard some noise from around a corner.

"Sounds like him now" Jack commented. "The two of you had better get out of sight".

Sofia and Lucinda waved their wands over their heads, and disappeared. In a few moments, the Sontaran came around the corner.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack yelled at the Sontaran. "Where do you think your going?".

"Out of my way, insignificant human!" the Sontaran said to Jack.

"I don't think so!" Jack exclaimed.

The Sontaran raised his hand, and knocked Jack halfway down the alley.

"Ouch!" Jack said to himself. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning".

As the Sontaran approached Jack, Sofia and Lucinda came up from behind, pointed their wands at the Sontaran's probic vent, and fired. In a few moments, the Sontaran fell forward, unconscious.

"You okay, Jack?" Lucinda asked.

"I've been better" Jack answered. "But I'll be okay. Let's call in security to get this one back to jail".

**Dealing with a Wraith**

In another area of Cinnibar City, Anna, Elsa, and Drusilla were in a large empty warehouse.

"We've been told this Wraith is in here" Elsa remarked. "But where?".

Suddenly, the Wraith swooped down, buzzing Anna, Elsa, and Drusilla. As the Wraith tried to head for a large exit that led outside, Anna pointed her hand at the exit, and shot out a stream of fire that blocked the Wraith's escape. The Wraith then ducked into the darkness.

"Nice trick" Drusilla, now dressed in her Wonder Girl outfit, smiled at Anna.

"I discovered I had the power of fire shortly after it became public knowledge that Elsa had ice power" Anna smiled back.

Anna, Elsa, and Drusilla then heard something above them. They looked up to see the Wraith swooping down on them. Elsa shot some ice at the Wraith, causing him to veer off. At the same time, Drusilla took out her magic lasso and managed to grab the Wraith, throwing him hard against a wall as a result.

As the Wraith got up, he tried to run toward Anna, Elsa, and Drusilla. Elsa raised her hands and fired off a stream of ice and snow, freezing the Wraith in place.

"He's not going anywhere" Elsa smiled. "Time to call security and have this one taken back to prison".

**No laughing matter**

In another part of Cinnibar City, Mulan and Takara were looking around a park.

"That clown has to be around here somewhere" Mulan commented.

"But where?" Takara wondered.

From behind them, Mulan and Takara heard a garbage can falling over. The two looked behind them to see the Killer Klown they were looking for.

"Well, there's our … clown" Mulan remarked, trying to keep a straight face.

Mulan and Takara went over to the Killer Known with their swords drawn.

"Stop!" Takara ordered the Killer Known.

The Killer Known responded by throwing a punch at Takara. She was able to quickly move out of the way, causing the Killer Known to hit a drinking fountain instead. The Killer Known's punch knocked the drinking fountain clean off of it's pedestal.

"Damm!" both Mulan and Takara remarked.

"Time to take this one down!" Mulan remarked.

Mulan and Takara approached the Killer Known, and started performing a series of martial arts moves against him. After a while, both Mulan and Takara managed to gain the upper hand, and were able to tie the Killer Known's hands behind his back.

"Well, that one sure put up a fight!" Takara commented.

"Let's say we call security and have this one sent back to where he belongs" Mulan suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Takara agreed.

**The Sleetak**

In another part of Cinnibar City, Scarlet and Merida were looking around for the Sleetak.

"He's got to be around here, but where?" Merida wondered.

At that point, Merida and Scarlet heard a hissing sound off to their side. Both looked to see the Sleetak standing there.

"Ah! There you are!" Scarlet exclaimed at the Sleetak. Scarlet and Merida then put on small gas masks as Scarlet produced a gas grenade. Scarlet threw the gas grenade at the Sleetak. The Sleetak started being affected by the gas, but not before he lunged at Scarlet and Merida.

Merida raised her sword and pointed it at the Sleetak. The Sleetak stopped, and before long, the gas knocked the Sleetak out.

"Well, that one is taken care of" Scarlet said, relieved.

"That was easy!" Merida remarked.

"This one was easy" Scarlet pointed out. "The next one won't be".

**Battling the Cyberman**

A few hours later, Scarlet, Sofia, Lucinda, Jack, Anna, Elsa, and Merida were gathered in a park.

"From what I've been told, that Cyberman is around here someplace" Scarlet remarked.

As the seven started looking around the park, the Cyberman suddenly stepped out from behind a wall, raised up his wrist … and fired off his laser weapon. Everybody took cover at that point.

"Oh, great!" Jack exclaimed in dismay. "He managed to get his weapon functional!".

Elsa fired a blast of ice and snow at the Cyberman's laser weapon. The blast froze the laser weapon. However, the Cyberman energized his other hand, placed it on the frozen laser weapon, and managed to unfreeze the weapon. The Cyberman then started firing again.

"Looks like he managed to get his hands functional as well" Sofia remarked.

"We'll need to attack him from the front and the rear" Scarlet directed. "Sofia, Lucinda. See if you can get behind him, then fire your wands at him. We'll attack him from the front".

Sofia and Lucinda waved their wands over their heads, and transported themselves behind the Cyberman. As soon as they got behind the Cyberman, Sofia and Lucinda started firing their wands as Anna and Elsa fired off fire and ice at the Cyberman. The Cyberman slowed a bit, but was for the most part unaffected.

Elsa fired a stream of ice at the Cyberman, encasing his legs in a pile of solid ice. Merida then managed to get to the side of the Cyberman, raised her sword, and brought it down on the Cyberman's laser weapon. The laser weapon was damaged as a result. The Cyberman tried to electrify Merida with his other hand, but Merida jumped away before he could do so.

Elsa then fired another stream of ice at the Cyberman, totally encasing him in ice. With the Cyberman totally encased in ice, the battle was over with.

"Time to call in security and have this Cyberman taken back to the prison" Scarlet said. "Meanwhile, I have a hamster to deal with".

**A game of cards**

An hour later, Scarlet found herself inside a disused building.

"Come on out, Hämsterviel" Scarlet called out. "The escaped prisoners are back in custody. The only one left is you".

"You may have caught my dimwitted cell mates" Hämsterviel said from somewhere in the building, "but catching me is a far different story".

"Your right" Scarlet said. "How could I ever expect to capture somebody as intelligent as the famous Jacques von Hämsterviel".

"Nice try, lady!" Hämsterviel snapped. "You think I could be brought out with some fake flattery?".

"Oh, now you've hurt my feelings" Scarlet said. "I pay you a genuine compliment, and you throw it back in my face".

No reply came from Hämsterviel.

"I tell you what" Scarlet said. "I'll make you a proposition. We have a friendly game of cards. If I win, you go back to prison. If, however, you win, I won't take you back to prison".

"If I win, you won't send me back to prison?" Hämsterviel asked.

"I'll let you walk out that door, and I won't try to stop you" Scarlet answered.

"I don't know" Hämsterviel said as he thought it over.

"An intelligent fellow like yourself should have no problem winning a simple game of cards" Scarlet pointed out. "In fact, to somebody like you, it should be child's play".

"I accept" Hämsterviel said as he stepped out from the shadows. He was a furry little creature who stood on his two hind legs, and who had long ears.

Scarlet brought out the deck of magic cards that Twisted Fate had given her. As she concentrated, the deck of cards dimly glowed in the palm of her hand for a second. She then put the deck of cards on a table, and her and Hämsterviel sat down.

"Shuffle the cards" Scarlet directed Hämsterviel.

"What game do you want to play?" Hämsterviel asked Scarlet.

"We'll each draw five cards" Scarlet started. "The player nearest to twenty-one without going over wins".

"Fair enough" Hämsterviel smiled as he drew five cards.

Scarlet then drew five cards.

"What do you have?" Hämsterviel asked Scarlet.

"A two of diamonds, a two of hearts, a three of diamonds, a four of hearts, and an eight of spades" Scarlet answered, showing Hämsterviel her hand.

"Nineteen – impressive!" Hämsterviel remarked.

"What do you have?" Scarlet asked Hämsterviel.

"A two of diamonds, a two of spaces, a three of hearts, a three of diamonds, and an ace" Hämsterviel smiled. "That makes twenty-one!".

"I guess your free to walk out that door" Scarlet said.

"No tricks?!" Hämsterviel asked.

"I said that if you won, I'd let you walk out that door" Scarlet answered. "I won't try to stop you".

"A pleasure doing business with you" Hämsterviel giggled as he walked out the door.

"_The pleasure was mine"_ Scarlet thought to herself with a smile. _"This magic deck allowed you to win. I'm a bit disappointed, actually. I would have thought somebody with a high level of intelligence wouldn't have fallen for such a simple game"._

As Hämsterviel walked down an alley, he heard a young woman behind him clear her throat. He turned around to see Sofia pointing a wand at him. As Hämsterviel tried to run the other way, Lucinda, holding a wand, blocked his path. Hämsterviel then saw an opened door, and ran toward it. As he reached the door, Takara, holding her samurai sword, emerged to block his way.

"Come on, Hämsterviel" Sofia said. "Time for you to go back to the pokey".

Hämsterviel at that point tried to look fearsome.

"Seriously?" Sofia mocked. "You may be intelligent, but that's about it. As for strength, it's a safe bet my rabbit friend Clover could probably whip your butt!".

Sofia grabbed one of Hämsterviel's front paws, while Lucinda grabbed his other front paw. As Sofia, Lucinda, and Takara escorted Hämsterviel down the alley, Scarlet approached.

"You tricked me!" Hämsterviel yelled at Scarlet.

"I said _I'd_ let you walk out the door, and that _I_ wouldn't try to stop you" Scarlet pointed out. "I never said anything about somebody else stopping you. You didn't exactly think it all the way through, did you?".

"Damm!" Hämsterviel yelled in defeat as Sofia, Lucinda, and Takara led him off to a waiting security detail.

**Everything back to normal**

The escaped prisoners were back in the high tech prison, and Cinnibar City was back to normal. At Scarlet's favorite restaurant in Cinnibar City, a celebration was taking place. In one part of the restaurant, Lucinda was having a conversation with Scarlet's right hand woman, Colette.

"Lucinda" Colette said as she leaned on the wall, twirling one of her pistols in her hand. "I'm going to be honest here. I've hid the truth from you for far too long since I met you back at that attack from Neila's forces".

"What have you been hiding?" Lucinda asked.

"I was close friends with your birth parents" Colette admitted. "Your birth mother was my best friend back at Hogwarts. We were in Gryffindor House together when I was still learning. And as for your birth father, well, whereas I was the female prefect for Gryffindor back then, he was the male".

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lucinda asked as Colette grasped her hands.

"Because, young one, I didn't know how you would take it if I told you I knew your late parents back then" Colette said. "And besides, not everyone trusts one of very few witches who can weave magic spells without a wand".

Colette had Lucinda there. Colette was so amazingly powerful a witch that her ability to weave magic and spells was not restricted to whether or not she had a wand. Also, not many people took Colette seriously as a witch as, because she could, like Scarlet, shapeshift into any sort of creature, and she didn't rely on a broomstick for flying, instead choosing to use her crow form.

"There is something else I need to tell you, Lucinda" Colette started. "In past generations of your birth mother's family, there were a few advanced witches who had abilities like mine. Some of that has been passed on to you, which is why you can shapeshift, and why you can so easily see and talk to ghosts. I think you've realized over the years that your gifts were uncommon among most witches".

"Yes" Lucinda admitted.

"It is possible that more of these advanced abilities might eventually come to the surface in you" Colette said. "If that time comes, I'd be honored if you would let me be your teacher".

"If that time does come, I'd be honored to have you as a teacher" Lucinda smiled.

A little while later, Sofia and Lucinda were talking to Jack.

"Well, ladies, it's been nice seeing you again" Jack smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Perhaps now that the three of us have time travel ability, we can get together every so often?".

"We'd like that, Jack" Sofia smiled on behalf of her and Lucinda.

"Who knows?" Lucinda added. "We occasionally visit the early 21st Century to get supplies. As Guardian Voyagers, Sofia and I are allowed to have some advanced technology, such as laptops and flash drives, to make our jobs a little easier. We could pay you a visit in Cardiff every so often".

"I'd enjoy that" Jack smiled as he looked at his wrist device. "I've better be getting back. Afterall, I'm in charge of the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff, and things are always happening there. Until we meet again".

"Until we meet again, Jack" Sofia smiled.

Jack then activated his wrist device, and disappeared in a flash of light.

As Sofia and Lucinda were getting ready to leave, Takara walked over.

"I'll see you two at Royal Prep on Monday?" Takara asked.

"We'll be there" Lucinda answered with a smile.

"It's nice having you as part of Scarlet's group" Sofia smiled at Takara. "Lucy and I look forward to working with you more often".

"I look forward to working with the two of you as well" Takara smiled.

**Monday morning**

At Enchancia Castle, it was morning. Sofia had just gotten up, and was getting ready for the day. As she was getting ready, Sofia flipped open her silver Omni. Upon flipping it open, the green light flashed on, indicating that everything was normal. Sofia smiled at the sight, and continued getting ready for the day.

In the hall, Sofia met Lucinda.

"Green light?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Green light" Lucinda answered with a smile.

"Another day where everything is the way it should be, history wise" Sofia smiled.

After breakfast, Sofia and Lucinda boarded their flying carriage, and departed for Royal Prep. The sun was shining, and it was going to be a beautiful day.

**Notes from ****jakevoronkov1**** on ****Caitlyn and Twisted Fate**

Caitlyn is a main figurehead in Cinnibar, only it's Piltover (from "League of Legends") where her source material is from. Cinnibar is a kingdom of progress, like Midgar only cleaner, where the top minds in the world weave magic and technology to make the continent one of peace and harmony.

But sometimes not everyone is so harmonious and that's when you need someone to keep the peace. That's where this foxy sniper comes in. From the age of 14, Caitlyn discovered she had an incredible talent that would decide her career path. And no, it's not sniping, she would pick that up later. Caitlyn was born an expert investigator, able to perceive a situation and determine an outcome to any crime in a way that would even earn Miles Edgeworth's approval!

In time, Scarlet eventually made Caitlyn Sheriff of her marvelous magic-tech Cinnibar City. Caitlyn also has ties with several other members of Scarlet's army. She is constantly on the trail of a catburgler, but right now her greatest rival is Graves, the Outlaw. He uses a shotgun, an extremely close range fire arm, while Caitlyn sports a rifle.

Caitlyn also has a rivalry with one of Scarlet's main motives for crime in the Kingdom of Cinnibar, Twisted Fate, a gambler who made his fortune in the underground gambling circuits of Enchancia and Corinthia. He eventually became Scarlet's man for information on crime after she beat him in a poker game. He also has major magic with cards as his weapons.

Caitlyn and Twisted Fate should be at each other's throats, but as legally sanctioned members of Scarlet's army, they are forbidden to do battle outside of practice and coliseum matches. But Scarlet, being the generous warrior princess that she is, found other ways for them to do competition in the form of annual poker matches and chili cooking competitions.

**Notes from Niagara14301**

Caitlyn and Twisted Fate are from "League of Legends".

Captain Jack Harkness, Cyberman, Dalek, Shadow Proclamation, Sonic Screwdriver, Sontaran, The Doctor, Time Agency, and Torchwood Hub are from the "Doctor Who" and "Torchwood" tv series.

Fawn, Rosetta, Tink, Vidia, and Zarina are from the Disney Fairies franchise.

For the attack from Neila's forces, see my story "The Storm".

Gryffindor House and Hogwarts are from the "Harry Potter" book and movie series.

Jeffrey Jones, Omni, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers" tv series.

Jacques von Hämsterviel is from the "Lelo and Stitch" movie and tv series.

Killer Klown is from the movie "Killer Klowns from Outer Space".

Merida, Mulan, and Tiana are from the Disney Princesses franchise, while Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".

Princess Drusilla/Wonder Girl is from the "Wonder Woman" tv series.

Princess Takara from the Kingdom of Kantō is an original character I came up with for use in this story (and for possible use in future stories). For those wondering about the name Kantō, it is the name of the area where modern day Tokyo is located (for "Sofia the First" purposes, consider the Kingdom of Kantō to be in the same area).

Sleestak is from the "Land of the Lost" tv series.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) and Ariana are characters created by jakevoronkov1, and are used here with permission from jakevoronkov1. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta".

Wraith is from the "Stargate Atlantis" tv series.


End file.
